As Oneshots SasuSaku da Annie by Annie Sparklecakes in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Ultima one-shot da serie: "Sasuke-kun, eu não te amo mais. E isso também não é uma carta de amor". Mas Sasuke recusava-se a acreditar nisso... .: SERIE COMPLETA :.
1. Narubook

_**Uma Tradução One-shot Naruto.  
><strong>_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Shipper**: Sasu&Saku_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Autora**__: Annie Sparklecakes (Annie-chan, thank you very much for letting me translate your work =)  
><em>

_**Do original de mesmo título.**_

**Sinopse**_: O Facebook é viciante, até mesmo para os ninjas de Konoha. .:. Uchiha _Sasuke _está entediado, Uchiha Karin está triste, Uzumaki Naruto e Haruno Sakura estão noivos.:. Confuso? Os "MiniFeed" tem todas as respostas. SasuSaku/Trad/Série em 5 Ones-shots  
><em>

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

**NaruBook**

**.**

**.****  
><strong>

**Uchiha Sasuke** odeia Orochimaru.

**Orochimaru** Teehee!

**Uchiha Sasuke** gostaria que as pessoas usassem o status do Facebook CORRETAMENTE.

**Yakushi Kabuto** ama Orochimaru-sama.

**Uchiha Sasuke** vai matar alguns idiotas agora.

**Uchiha Sasuke** matou os idiotas.

**Uchiha Sasuke** deixou a rede de **Oto.**

**Yakushi Kabuto** e **Orochimaru** são agora **Uma só Pessoa.**

**Orochimaru** Teehee!

**Uchiha Sasuke** agora é amigo de **Suigetsu - O Insolente Espetacular, Jugo White** e **Uchiha Karin.**

**Uchiha Sasuke** realmente odeia Karin.

**Uchiha Karin** está triste.

**Suigetsu -** **O Insolente Espetacular** ri de sua desgraça.

**Jugo White** está alimentando pássaros.

**Uchiha Sasuke, Suigetsu -** **O Insolente Espetacular, Jugo White** e **Uchiha Karin** se juntaram ao grupo **Time Hebi.**

**Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Suigetsu -** **O Insolente Espetacular, Jugo White** e **Uchiha Karin** estão agora no **Confronto Uchiha.**

**Uchiha Itachi** e **Uchiha Sasuke** são agora **inimigos.**

**Uchiha Sasuke** matou Itachi.

**Uchiha Sasuke** está triste.

**Uchiha Karin** está à sua espera com chantilly e um colinho à disposição.

**Uchiha Sasuke** não estão tão triste assim.

**Sasuke Uchiha** agora é amigo de **Haruno Sakura** e** Hatake** **Kakashi.**

**Haruno Sakura** fica chocada.

**Uchiha Karin** está IRADA.

**Hatake Kakashi** escreveu na página de **Uchiha Sasuke:** "Eu não uso Facebook, mas Naruto quer saber por que você ainda não o adicionou".

**Hatake Kakashi** escreveu na página de **Uchiha Sasuke****:** "Oh, e volte pra casa".

**Uchiha Sasuke** e **Uzumaki Naruto** agora são amigos.

**Uzumaki Naruto** quer que Sasuke volte para caaaaaasa.

**Uchiha Sasuke** não gosta do aplicativo "Encontre um Amigo".

**Haruno Sakura** e **Uzumaki Naruto ** agora estão **noivos.**

**Uchiha Sasuke** vai atacar Konoha agora.

**Uchiha Karin** yay!

**Haruno Sakura** e **Uzumaki Naruto** não estão mais noivos.

**Haruno Sakura** ODEIA NARUTO!

**Uzumaki Naruto** promete nunca mais hackear as contas de outras pessoas =(

****Uchiha** Sasuke **mudou de idéia. Não vai mais atacar Konoha.

**Uchiha Karin** está D=

**Suigetsu -** **O Insolente Espetacular** é um sujeito esperto.

**Karin estúpida** NÃO CONSEGUE ENTENDER O FACEBOOK !1! Vá se ferrar, Suigetsu!

**Jugo White** está com sede de sangue.

**Sasuke Uchiha, Karin estúpida, ****Suigetsu -** **O Insolente Espetacular** **e ****Jugo White** estão participando da **Invasão de Konoha.**

**Haruno Sakura** está se preparando.

**Uzumaki Naruto** está no Ichiraku! =D

**Uzumaki Naruto** não está mais no Ichiraku =(

**Uzumaki Naruto** está se preparando. Eu VOU te trazer de volta, Sasuke!

**Uchiha Sasuke** está em Konoha. Ah, lembranças.

**Uzumaki Naruto** vai parar de checar o Facebook e sair para procurar por Sasuke.

**Karin estúpida** e **Haruno Sakura** estão participando do **CONFRONTO ÉPICO.**

**Haruno Sakura** está presa com a cadela de cabelos vermelhos. Maldita.

**Uchiha Karin** descobriu o Facebook! E está lutando contra a cadela de cabelos rosa.

**Uchiha Sakura** é digna do título.

**Uchiha Sasuke** não se lembra de ter casado com todas essas pessoas.

**Suigetsu -** **O Insolente Espetacular** está esmagando coisas. LEGAL.

**Jugo White** não entende porque esses pássaros estão o seguindo.

**Uchiha Sakura** acabou de dar um soco na cara da cadela vermelha. Yeah.

**Uchiha Karin** acabou de jogar a cadela Pinky contra a parede.

**Uchiha Sakura** acabou de esfaquear a cadela vermelha no estômago.

**Uchiha Karin** acabou de rasgar a blusa da Pinky por ter manchado sua camisa de sangue.

**Suigetsu -** **O Insolente Espetacular****, Jugo White, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke** estão agora no **CONFRONTO ÉPICO.**

**Jugo White** AINDA está sendo perseguido por pássaros!

**Suigetsu -** **O Insolente Espetacular** está com cocô de passarinho na cabeça. E também: yesssss, garotas sexy.

**Uchiha Sasuke** acabou de matar Suigetsu.

**Uzumaki Naruto** acha que sua Sakura-chan acabou com a Karin do Sasuke. E TAMBÉM, SASUKE, VOLTE PRA CASA.

**Uchiha Sasuke** está ocupado, tente mais tarde, Naruto.

**Uzumaki Naruto** ficou triste com isso.

**Uchiha Sasuke** está com_ leite*_ em suas calças.

**Uzumaki Naruto** não pode acreditar que Sasuke disse isso.

**Uchiha Sasuke** eu tampouco.

**Uchiha Sakura** acabou com a cadela vermelha cem vezes mais!

**Uchiha Sasuke** está olhando.

**Uchiha Sakura** acabara de perceber que estava sendo observada. Sasuke-kun…

**Uchiha Sasuke** se sente agradecido.

**Uchiha Sakura** ficou ... de repente consciente de seu nome.

**Uchiha Sasuke** aprova.

**Uzumaki Naruto** vai pirar.

**Uchiha Sakura** basicamente não consegue acreditar.

**Uchiha Sasuke** quer que Sakura pare de falar tanto. Isso acaba com o momento.

**Uchiha Sakura** pede desculpas.

**Uchiha Sasuke** acha que Sakura precisa sair do Facebook.

**Suigetsu -** **O Insolente Espetacular** quer saber o que fazer com a quatro olhos.

**Jugo White** passou o Selo da Maldição para os pássaros.

**Uchiha** **Sasuke** juntou-se à rede de **Konoha.**

**Uzumaki Naruto:** =D

**Uchiha Sakura** e **Uchiha Sasuke** agora estão **noivos.**

**Uzumaki Naruto** D=

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_.  
><em>

_Ok galera, curtiram?_

_Tipooo eu resolvi fazer uma série de **5** one-shots da autora** Annie Sparklecakes** (cujas fics são hilárias)._

_Logo, se vocês quiserem conferir as outras **4**, coloquem a fic no "**Story Alert**" e deixem aqueles **recadinhos** espertos pra fic ;D_

_A previsão de postagem da próxima é para início de **fevereiro**_

_**(as postagens não devem demorar ;)  
><strong>_

_._

_._

_Ok galera, qq **erro** de revisão, avisem. _

_Lembro que em textos muito informais, como esse, eu realmente peco muito na tradução. Por exemplo, em jizz e pwne e etc, eu fiquei meio na dúvida e traduzi com os significados **mais** aproximados que achei. (por ex, o lance do 'leite' nas calças para indicar semen e por aí vai..)  
><em>

_Se alguém tiver alguma dica e quiser compartilhar, fique à vontade._

_ Sugestões são sempre bem-vindas =)_

_._

_Lembro que as minhas traduções são sempre **livres** e todas possuem **autorização** dos **autores** em questão (com raríssimas exceções - sendo SEMPRE dado **créditos autorais** a quem **são de direito** =)._

_._

_Bom, amores, vou-me. (hoje tivemos** Frozen** e **NaruBook**, tá bom ne ;)_

_._

_Amanhã devo voltar (ou não?) Não sei ainda._

_Estou elaborando umas **duas séries de one-shtos** a mais que serão postadas ainda essa semana com postagens semanais para durante as férias (e possivelmente no pós-férias - porque eu não consigo ficar longe daqui hehe)_

_Então, se preparem, muitaaaaa coisa boa a caminho e com postagens mais ligeiras ;)_

_._

_Um beijinho_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ps:<em>**

_**1** Estarei respondendo** reviews** de **Em Nove Dias** na semana que vem (e postarei, provavelmente, um novo cpt em cerca de duas semanas)_

_**2** Respondendo **Pms** ainda hoje;_

_**3** Atualizando-me em algumas** leituras** nessa semana ou semana que vem =)_

_**4** Farei um **novo** _Calendário de Postagem_ para 2012 (indicando +/- quantos cpts de cada fic serão postados esse ano) Em breve no perfil da Hime ;D  
><em>


	2. Shipping Wars

_**Uma Tradução Naruto.  
><strong>_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Shipper**: Sasu&Saku_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Autora**__: Annie Sparklecakes  
><em>

_**Do original de mesmo título.**_

**Sinopse**_: "Sabe quem faria um bom par? Sakura e Shikamaru" E ao ouvir tamanho absurdo, a kunoichi de cabelos róseos só queria abrir um buraco no chão e se esconder. Mas então outra voz disse: "Que nada, Neji é muito mais adequado". Okay, por favor, será que alguém poderia simplesmente matá-la agora?_

_**Dedicatótia**: lembrancinha para** Jan** e para **Yumi**. Eu acho que vocês vão gostar, meninas! =D  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Shipping Wars**

**.  
><strong>

**Guerra de casais***

**.**

* * *

><p>- Sabe quem faria um bom par? Sakura e Shikamaru.<p>

.

Sakura prontamente cuspiu o gole de refrigerante que tinha posto na boca e Sasuke franziu o nariz para a bebida que veio voando direto em seu rosto.

.

Shikamaru suspirou e entregou um guardanapo para o rapaz de cabelos escuros à sua direita, desejando inutilmente que sua companheira de equipe fosse um pouco menos invasiva e barulhenta.

* * *

><p>Era o aniversário de dezoito anos de Sakura e Ino tinha arranjado tudo, alugado um restaurante para a noite e convidado os nove shinobi, a equipe Gai, seus professores, Sai, Yamato, Genma, Tsunade, Shizune, Gaara, Temari e Kankuro, e até mesmo Jiraiya para se juntar em uma festa surpresa para sua melhor amiga.<p>

.

Sakura tinha sido surpreendida tudo bem, mas parecia infinitamente mais chocada agora.

- Eca. - disse Naruto. - Você está bêbada, Ino?

.

Ino estreitou seus olhos azuis-bebê e enfiou o salto do sapato no joelho do loiro sob a mesa, e não muito depois, ele soltou um grito de dor.

- Cale a boca. Isso faz sentido! - Ela olhou ao redor da mesa. - Ambos são inteligentes, simples, gentis e entediantes. - Sakura mostrou os dentes para ela e a loira riu.

- Você tem _amor_ no cérebro, Porca. Mas nem todo mundo é ...

.

- Na verdade ... - Tenten, girou um garfo em seus dedos casualmente, e é claro, um sorriso perverso adornou suas feições. - Eu sempre achei que ela e Neji faziam um belo par.

.

Lee lamentou-se em desespero, fazendo com que Naruto soltasse uma gargalhada e Sakura se engasgasse com o aperitivo que pusera na boca.

Suspirando, Sasuke empurrou sua água para ela.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tenten. – Neji começou numa advertência.

- O quê? Você a acha sexy. - disse ela, entregando o rapaz.

.

Naruto imediatamente parou o riso da desgraçada de Lee e virou-se para Neji. - Você acha _o quê? -_ rosnou.

Neji esfregou as têmporas. - Eu nunca disse nada sobre Sakura ser ... atraente.

- Então você está dizendo que ela é feia?

- Eu não disse isso. Sakura é uma jovem muito bonita...

- Hey você, fique longe da Sakura-chan, seu...

- Naruto. - Sasuke advertiu. - Cale-se e _sente-se. –_ Muito mal-humorado, Naruto fez como lhe foi dito.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke virou-se para Sakura, que estava encolhida, praticamente escondida debaixo da mesa. - Sakura, sente-se. - E quando ela se recusou, Sasuke olhou para Gaara, que se abaixou e puxou-a sem desviar o olhar de seu próprio prato.

.

Temari sorriu de repente, querendo participar da diversão. - Eu acho que Gaara gosta dela. - disse a loira levemente, à espera de uma reação de seu irmão mais novo, que foi de a de virar-se e lançar-lhe uma carranca feia.

Sasuke teve a clarividência de tirar o prato de Sakura para longe, assim ela não poderia engasgar ou cuspir a comida ou beber novamente. Mas então, ela engasgou com um espetinho. Ele suspirou, não havia maneira de lidar com essa garota.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Por que todo mundo ta pegando no meu pé? - quis saber a kunoichi quando finalmente se recuperou. - Tirem sarro da cara de Ino e Sai ou Naruto e Hinata! Deus!

- Mas é _o seu_ aniversário. - lembrou Ino.

- E você se encaixa com qualquer cara aqui. - Tenten acrescentou.

- Como Kiba. - Kurenai ressaltou.

.

Kiba sorriu maliciosamente para Sakura e já estava a meio caminho de dar-lhe uma piscadela quando ela gemeu, e Sasuke enviou-lhe - e a ela - um olhar muito azedo.

- Me deixa fora disso. - engoliu em seco.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Eu sempre fui da opinião que Sakura e Kakashi combinam perfeitamente. – A voz de Tsunade soou arrastada, obviamente já estava bêbada. Kakashi pareceu enojado. Jiraiya parecia emocionado.

- Isso daria uma edição muito sexy para o meu novo Icha Icha. - disse com gosto, puxando um bloco e uma caneta do nada. - Sakura, olhe pra cá. - disse ele, pronto para começar a desenhá-la para referência posterior.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura nem sequer teve tempo para começar a gritar por estar cercada por pervertidos - junto com Naruto, que estava profundamente perturbado pela idéia de Kakashi e Sakura juntos - quando Sasuke, se aproximou de si, fazendo alguns poucos selos de mão e soprou por entre seus dedos e enviou uma chama enorme em direção a Jiraiya, queimando por conseqüência o bloquinho em sua mão, bem como ateando fogo ao cabelo do velho Sannin.

- Isso foi tão _grosseiro. - _ Sakura disse ainda horrorizada. - Obrigada, Sasuke-kun.

- Hn.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Eu sempre fui um fã da Feia e daquele cara, na verdade. - Sai disse agradavelmente, apontando para o outro lado da mesa.

.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha com frieza e deu à Sakura o bolo que a garçonete acabara de lhe oferecer, para tentar aclamar o temperamento da moça que parecia estar cada vez mais à beira da explosão.

.

Neji, Shikamaru, Shino e as meninas pareciam enojados.

Chouji e Kiba deram uma gargalhada.

Os professores pareciam perturbados.

Lee soluçou mais intensamente.

...

- Não, _Gai-sensei!_

* * *

><p>Naruto não tinha certeza de quem estavam falando ainda, então resolveu seguir o olhar para onde Sai apontara.<p>

Sakura parecia que gostaria de abrir um buraco no chão e enfiar a cabeça e Sasuke ficou realmente divertido com esse último par escolhido para moça.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Eles haviam escolhido para Sakura quase todos os seres do sexo masculino dessa festa, mas falharam em perceber que tanto Sakura como Sasuke haviam comido com uma mão só durante toda a refeição.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Nah cara, tipooooooooo imaginem a cara da Sakura ao ser 'arranjada' para todos os shinobi de konoha?<em>

_Mas tipooooooo cúmulo do absurdo foi o Sai sugerir o Gai! (ahhhhhhhhhh *medo*) hehehe_

_Gai é muito fofo e extravagante e tal mas, tipo, não rola ne *bate na hime*_

_Nah amores, digam: **Curtiram** ?_

_.  
><em>

_Bom, ainda faltam mais **3** one-shots (sem conexão umas com as outras) que vou postar ainda nessa série da **Annie**, espero que vcs estejam curtindo o estilo de humor dela =)_

_.  
><em>

_Agora vou-me._

_bjitos, nos vemos,_

_vou adorar receber **reviews** pra mais esse trab. de tradução =)_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><strong><em>ps:<em>**

_Amoooores, gomen, ainda não respondi as **Pms** nem os últimos **reviews**. *não me batam* hehe_

_**Amanhã** *sem falta*** respondo** tudinho =D  
><em>


	3. Tough Guys Like Pink

_**Uma Tradução Naruto  
><strong>_

_**Classificação etária**: k  
><em>

_**Shipper**: Sasu&Saku_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Autora**__: Annie Sparklecakes_

_**Tradutora:** K. Hime  
><em>

**Sinopse**_: Sasuke nunca deixa ninguém tocar em seus lápis de cor. Então, Ino não pode se conter em perguntar por que diabos sua melhor amiga podia desfrutar de certos 'privilégios' e ela não. SasuSaku  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Tough Guys Like Pink**

Garotos espertos gostam de rosa*

.

.

* * *

><p>Naruto considerava seu desenho.<p>

Era uma raposa-demônio (num misto de laranja e amarelo) - talvez não o tipo de desenho esperado por um dos alunos do jardim de infância... mas Naruto era bastante peculiar para uma criança de cinco anos de idade.

Aquilo parecia um pássaro enorme.

Ele fez uma careta para o desenho. Precisava de uma cor _mais assustadora_ ... pena que metade de seus lápis de cor estavam faltando hoje.

* * *

><p>- Ei Sasuke. - disse, aproximando-se do rapazinho sentado ao seu lado. - Pode me emprestar o seu lápis vermelho—<p>

Doze anos mais tarde e ele ainda não tinha idéia de como isso aconteceu.

Em um momento o pequenino estava fechando seus dedos rechonchudos em torno dos lápis de cor na tentativa de pegar o vermelho da caixa de Sasuke, caixa esta de 64 cores diversas, e no próximo, ele havia sido empurrado para longe e para fora de sua cadeira, e com o punho completamente vazio.

Ele piscou por um momento fitando o teto acima de si.

E então explodiu.

- O que foi _isso,_ seu malvado? - gritou, saltando veloz para ficar de pé olhando carrancudo para Sasuke, que estava segurando o lápis de forma protetora contra o peito.

E agora, todos nas proximidades estavam observando. Ele viu, pelo canto do olho, Hinata um tanto nervosa e Sakura curiosa.

- Não toque nos meus lápis. - Sasuke disse arrogante. – Seu _grosseiro._

* * *

><p>O pequeno grupo em torno engasgou e fizeram um <em>ohh<em> em surpresa. - Eu estou dizendo! - gritou uma voz vinda da parte de trás.

Sasuke arreganhou os dentes para Naruto e o loiro deu um passo para trás. Aquele cara era _louco!_

Mas agora a professora havia chegado, então o menino não podia mais brigar com o pequeno Uchiha.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - exigiu.

Naruto não respondeu. Sasuke sorriu de canto – mas somente o loiro pode ver - e então se virou para a professora com uma expressão muito convincente.

- Naruto roubou meu lapis de cor! – lamentou-se, apontando para o menino.

A professora derreteu-se um pouco à inacreditável fofura da expressão na face do pequeninho. Seu pequeno lábio tremeu um pouco e ele fungou. - E era o meu favorito também. É o vermelho, tá vendo? - Ergueu o lápis para a professora. - É tão bonito, a cor do seu cabelo, professora, e a única coisa que eu queria fazer era desenhar você...

E foi **isso**.

A mulher só precisou **disso** para ficar totalmente em suas mãos.

Uchiha Sasuke, mestre da manipulação, mesmo quando tinha apenas cinco anos de idade.

* * *

><p>- Naruto! Isso é verdade? - gritou a professora.<p>

Naruto estremeceu, mas cruzou os braços sobre o peito soltando um grunhido, posicionado-se firme de pé. - Não. É grenar – é isso que diz na caixa.

Os olhos da professora estreitaram.

Sasuke escondeu um sorriso de canto.

.

.

* * *

><p>Vendo todas as outras crianças devorarem seus lanches, enquanto ele estava proibido de merendar e ficou de castigo em vez disso, Naruto não podia deixar de sentir pena de si mesmo.<p>

Foi tudo culpa do mentiroso e estúpido do Sasuke. Agora _ele_ estava sentado entre Sakura e Ino e comendo seus biscoitos tão presunçosamente.

_Não era justo!_

Naruto olhou para seu desenho.

Uma vez que não conseguiu pegar o lápis, o desenho ainda parecia um pássaro enorme. Oh bem. Estava melhor do que o cavaleiro que Sasuke não conseguira terminar. Naruto riu. Ele era muito estúpido e mesquinho e rabugento para ser um cavaleiro. _Quem o iria querer como salvador mesmo?_ O loiro imaginou que qualquer princessa iria preferir o dragão em vez dele.

- Naruto?

A cabeça de Naruto ergue-se assustada. Em pé diante dele, sorrindo timidamente, estava a mais bonita menina de cabelo rosa que ele conhecia, _Sakura._

Ele limpou a garganta. - Sim? - respondeu, tentando parecer mais velho e mais maduro. Sakura ergueu a cabeça perplexa.

- Hum, você parece com fome. - Ela fez um gesto para seus cookies. - Quer um pouco?

Com um sorriso enorme, Naruto aceitou sua oferta e os dois devoraram os biscoitos. Parecendo não notar Sasuke, que tinha acabado de comer seu último cookie.

* * *

><p>Depois da hora do lanche, as crianças foram autorizadas a retornar às suas salas. Várias optaram por brincar com o Sr. Cabeça de Batatas, mas muitos optaram por voltar a desenhar.<p>

Sakura estava entre esses. Ela cantarolou consigo mesma enquanto desenhava os longos cabelos cor de rosa de sua Princesa Ninja.

Na frente dela, Sasuke se virou para olhar para a pequena mocinha. Ela não percebeu no início, mas quando finalmente olhou para cima, quase deixou cair o lápis rosa pastel.

- Sasuke-kun!

- Sakura. - Ele olhou para o desenho dela. - Uma princesa de novo?

- Uma princesa _ninja. - _corrigiu. - Ela sabe lutar! - E olhou para sua pequena caixa de lápis de cor. - Que cor deve ser a roupa dela...? - murmurou para si mesma, sem saber que Sasuke estava escutando, até que ele enfiou um lápis sob o seu nariz.

- Aqui.

Sakura olhou para cima espantada. Sasuke não estava olhando para ela, mas ele ainda segurava o lápis vermelho em sua direção.

- Sasuke— mas esse é seu lápis ...?

- Você pode usá-lo. - Seu rosto ainda estava virado para outro lado. Ele parecia envergonhado.

Ela sorriu, bochechas queimando num vermelho brilhante. - Obrigada, Sasuke-kun. - agradeceu a pequena.

- Hn ...

* * *

><p>Quando Ino viu Sakura rabiscar com o lápis vermelho e seu proprietário possessivo parecendo não se importar com a pequena de olhos verdes desenhar sem parar, ela mal podia acreditar em que seus olhos estavam vendo.<p>

- Huh? - Sakura disse quando Ino sussurrou para ela, para que Sasuke não pudesse ouvir. - Oh, Sasuke-kun me deixou usar!

- Ele _deixou?_ Posso usar também? - perguntou ansiosamente, já chegando a tocar no tão amado lápis do famoso "_Sasuke_ – o possessivo".

* * *

><p>Pouco antes de seus dedos o tocarem, Sasuke se virou, segurou o cotovelo de Sakura e puxou seu braço para longe de Ino.<p>

- Não - toque – no – meu lápis. - sussurrou ameaçador, olhos piscando em vermelho. Ou pareceu, pensou Ino. _Que cara assustador!_

- Como é que Sakura pode usá-lo, então? – a loira exigiu. E a menina em questão sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

- Sim, Sasuke! - Naruto incitou do seu lugar a alguns metros de distância, de onde estava assistindo todo o show. - Você _gosta_ dela?

- Ooooh! - gritou metade da classe. Em seguida, irromperam em um coro de : -

**Sasuke gosta da Sakura! Sasuke gosta da Sakura!**

Sasuke fez uma careta e tirou o lápis da pobre menina atrás de si. Ela mordeu o lábio, envergonhada e com medo de que o tivesse irritado.

. . .

Três dias depois, ele deu a ela o lápis novamente.

=)

. . .

* * *

><p><em>E aí, galerinha!<em>

_Nah eu gosto dessa one-shot pela caracterização que a Annie faz ao Sasuke pequenininho (e ao naru). Ai ai muito fofinhos *aperta forte*_

_. . . _

_Mas então, digam pra Hime: Curtiram?_

_Comentem ;D_

_Ok, bombons, vou indo, nos vemos amanhã com Frozen **e** um outro algo a mais ;)_

_Bjitos!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>ps:<em>**

_Nos vemos nas pms/reviews que faltam amanhã ;)_

_(to quase em dia! =) - arigatou, meninas, vocês tem participado bastante ativamente, nossa, isso me deixa muito mais que feliz =DD  
><em>


	4. Breaking The Rules

**Ultima One-shot da Serie "As SasuSaku da Annie"  
><strong>

**Classificação etária**: T

_**Shipper**: Sasu&Saku_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Autora**__: Annie Sparklecakes_

_**Tradutora:** K. Hime  
><em>

**Sinopse**_: Sasuke-kun, eu nao te amo mais. E isso também nao e uma carta de amor. Mas Sasuke recusava-se a acreditar nisso..._

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking The Rules<strong>

_Quebrando as Regras_

* * *

><p>Sakura não era "boa de copo".<p>

Ela não havia puxado Tsunade-sama nesse quesito, e, sendo assim tao pequena e leve, bem... digamos que nao demorou muito para o álcool deixa-la completamente embriagada.

A quantidade de álcool que tinha consumido apenas nas últimas duas horas fora suficiente para deixa-la muito bêbada.

- Homens _sao horríveis_ - Ino rosnou pela sexta vez naquela noite. E, pela sexta vez, Tenten assentiu solenemente em pleno acordo, Hinata torceu as maos sob a mesa, sem concordar ou discordar o assunto, e Sakura mastigou o gelo de sua bebida quase que de forma selvagem.

Hoje era uma noite antes do Dia dos Namorados, e Ino não tinha planos, embora tivesse dados todas as dicas do mundo para Shikamaru, seu novo-nao-mais namorado; Tenten dissera a Neji que queria fazer algo romântico e tudo o que ele fez foi pegar uma missão com Lee e Gai-sensei; Hinata tentou chamar Naruto para comer ramen, só que o rapaz era tao bobo que propos trazer Kiba e Sasuke junto, e Sakura ...

Bem, Sakura percebera que ja havia tentado mais vezes que poderia nessa vida.

Ela fungou. Nariz e olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar e suas bochechas estavam manchadas de lagrimas. Apenas o pensamento de sua aparência estar tao desinteressante agora, enquanto Sasuke provavelmente foi para casa dormir, tão _perfeito_ como de costume, enquanto ela havia sido arrastada para o bar para comemorar em uma "celebração a auto-piedade", somente aquilo fora o suficiente para trazer uma nova onda de lágrimas a seus olhos.

Mas assim que as lágrimas começaram a brotar, Tenten bateu o punho cerrado na mesa de madeira.

- Por que estamos sentadas aqui nos lamentando? Nós também poderíamos fazer algo _produtivo. -_ Ela olhou em volta esperando incentivo das meninas. Hinata parecia curiosa, Ino balançava a cabeça avidamente, e Sakura fez uma pausa, uma mão a meio caminho do próprio rosto para enxugar as evidências de seu desgosto.

Tenten se inclinou um pouco para a frente e as outras meninas seguiram o exemplo, interessadas e animadas. - Alguém, - sussurrou de modo conspiratório , - tem uma caneta?

-X-

Sasuke sentou-se, sentindo-se frustrado, passeando os dedos pelos cabelos negros. Ele estava cansado. Havia acordado cedo, treinado a maior parte do dia e já tinha passado por algumas experiências emocionalmente desgastantes.

No entanto, eram quase quatro da manhã e _ele simplesmente não conseguia dormir._

Tudo por causa de uma certa idiota de cabelos cor de rosa que o dopou com seus beijos frequentes sempre que passava por seu escritório e aquele seu cheiro de melancia e aquela sua pele macia e ... droga, ela ainda queria algo mais.

_- O dia dos Namorados é amanhã, Sasuke-kun. Você vai fazer alguma coisa especial?_

_- Não._

_- Gostaria de passar o dia ... juntos?_

- ... O d_ia dos Namorados é para casais, Sakura._

_- Eu sei._

_- Nós não somos um casal, Sakura._

- ... _Eu sei._

Sem querer, imagens de sua expressão cabisbaixa vieram-lhe violentas em sua mente. Sakura tinha passado por muita coisa e nao era qualquer coisa que a deixava para baixo. Então, como foi que ela o deixou afeta-la dessa maneira?

Ele socou o travesseiro para tentar amenizar o que quer que "isso" que acabara de sentir tenha sido, mas ele sabia que aquele não era o problema. O problema era uma garota que ele realmente gostava. Uma garota cujo coração tinha destruído - de _novo._

_- Mas, Sasuke-kun, não somos alguma cois-_

_- Nós não somos nada, Sakura._

A culpa era quase insuportável. Ele fora desnecessariamente cruel com ela. Eles _poderiam_ ser algo um dia. Talvez pudessem ate ser algo ainda naquele mesmo dia.

Sasuke se levantou. Ele não iria conseguir dormir mesmo. Poderia muito bem fazer uso de seu tempo, decidiu-se ir ao banheiro para tomar banho e trocar de roupa.

Ele iria treinar no Dia dos Namorados. E iria ficar longe, muito longe do hospital e dos médicos e _dela._

-X-

Ou, pelo menos, esse era o plano.

Mas, então, quatro kunoichis haviam aparecido em sua casa. Uma tímida, a companheira de equipe do Hyuuga, e sua Ex-Fangirl loira, todas segurando uma Sakura quase que inconsciente bem na frente de sua porta.

Sasuke apenas as fitou. - Sabem que horas são? - _Eram quatro da manhã!_

Sua Ex-Fangirl Loira deu-lhe um olhar muito frio. - Sakura tem algo para te dizer. - Ela cutucou a moca e com um sussurro, disse - Vá em frente, querida.

- Sasuke, - Sakura começou, posicionando-se de forma mais ereta e tomando leve distancia do grupo de meninas. Fez uma pausa, olhou para trás, enviando um olhar doce para as amigas por cima do ombro. Relutantemente, as outras partiram, e Sakura esperou até que tivesse certeza de que os dois estavam sozinhos antes de começar a falar.

- Você e _cruel! D_iz coisas horríveis pra mim e você não me ama e _eu te odeio, Uchiha Sasuke!_

Ela parou para tomar fôlego, remexendo os bolsos para pegar alguma coisa e, em seguida, Sasuke percebeu alguns detalhes:

(A) Sakura estava bêbada

(B) Sakura estava chorando, e

(C) Sakura estava falando sério.

- Sakura ... - Ele não sabia o que dizer, mas pelo menos queria convencê-la a entrar e descansar. A moca parecia que ia cair a qualquer momento.

Ela não lhe deu a oportunidade de sequer falar, porque finalmente parecia ter encontrado o que estava procurando, entao, pegou-o e estendeu tal objeto em sua direcao.

Sasuke piscou. Era um envelope.

- Não é uma carta de amor, - disse rapidamente.

Sasuke estendeu a mão para pegar o envelope ainda que hesitante. O enlace de Sakura soltou a carta , deixando-a em suas maos...

E então a kunoichi perdeu a pouca consciência que ainda lhe restava.

E Sasuke viu-se com uma pilha de "ex-qualquer-coisa-que-eles-fossem" em seus braços, uma carta (que não era de amor) em sua mão, e sem a menor idéia do que fazer com qualquer um deles.

-X-

_Sasuke,_

(Havia um 'kun' riscado, Sasuke percebeu aquilo com um gosto amargo na boca)

_Eu não gosto mais de você._ _Eu _também _não te amo mais._ _Nunca mais fale comigo, porque sua voz faz meu pulso acelerar e eu não quero te amar mais._

_Não chege nem perto de mim, porque eu ainda te acho lindo e seus olhos me fazem querer apenas cair nos seus braços e nunca mais me afastar deles, porque eu tenho certeza de que lá eu seria feliz para sempre e Eu simplesmente não quero te amar mais._

_Nunca mais me beije de novo, porque quando você diz meu nome quase já sem fôlego, ou quando passa seus dedos suavemente sobre a pele por baixo da minha blusa, antes de se desculpar e se distanciar de mim, ou quando você enfia as maos no cabelo para me guiar no ângulo certo, fanzendo minha cabeça inclinar para trás da maneira que você faz, isso parte meu coração aos poquinhos, porque nada disso é verdade, e eu não quero mais te amar._

_Esqueça o meu nome._ _Quando você o diz, faz meu coração perder uma batida._ _Esqueça que eu te amei._ _Esqueça tudo isso._ _Apenas o pensamento de que eu poderia estar em sua mente me faz sorrir._

_E eu não quero te amar nunca mais._

_Desejo-te o melhor,_ _  
>Haruno Sakura<em>

-X-

Sakura acordou seis horas mais tarde em uma cama estranha, vestindo as mesmas roupas de ontem, e uma dor de cabeça latejante. Oh, a maneira _perfeita_ de começar o pior dia do ano.

Gemeu, sentando-se lentamente e dando uma olhadela ao redor do quarto. As paredes cruas, o armário arrumado e os lençóis de um intenso azul escuro.

E depois de uns momentos, tudo voltou em sua mente.

Sakura estremeceu. Aquela carta estúpida! Sera que ela realmente havia entregue ao Sasuke? Talvez ele simplesmente não tivesse lido ... talvez tivesse jogado fora?

Apegando-se a essa última esperança, Sakura quase que saltou da cama, ansiosa para encontrar Sasuke e ver em que pe estavam as coisas. Perguntou-se mentalmente onde ele estava agora, concluindo que ele deve te-la levado para seu quarto na noite passada.

Ao pensamento, sentiu-se queimar de vergonha.

Agarrando a cabeça latejante, arrastou-se até a borda da cama e-

_Ouviu um barulho de papel amassando._

- e notou que havia sentado em algo.

Curiosa, Sakura se moveu para pegar o que havia acabado de amassar.

Era um envelope.

Por um momento de alívio, Sakura pensou que era o que ela havia tentado entregar a Sasuke na noite anterior. Mas foi então que viu seu próprio nome sobre o papel.

Com dedos trêmulos, pegou o envelope, abriu-o e tirou a carta. E então começou a le-la.

-X-

_Cara Sakura,_

_Às vezes, quando te beijo, você ainda está tão perto que posso sentir seu coração batendo._ _Esta tao alto e rápido, mas não é por isso que eu consigo nota-lo._

_É porque o meu próprio coração está batendo tão rápido como o seu._

_Sakura, você já deveria saber que eu nunca vou fazer o que me diz._

_Sasuke_

-X-

- Feliz Dia dos Namorados.

Sakura praticamente saltou e olhou para cima. Sasuke jazia encostado ao batente da porta do quarto, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, expressão branca.

O enlace de Sakura sobre a carta era tao forte que as bordas plissaram. - Você também ...? - disse com cautela.

Sasuke examinou-a por um longo momento. Em seguida, caminhou em sua direcao, sentando-se ao lado dela na cama.

- Ainda está com raiva de mim? - perguntou. Hoje, ele estava conversando com ela. Nunca sequer dera atencao a seus pedidos...

A respiração de Sakura ficou presa na garganta. Ela não sabia o que responder.

- Sakura. - _Outra regra quebrada._

- ... Não.

Ele se aproximou. _Outra regra_. E pegou o rosto dela em suas mãos, olhos escuros, entediados, completamente sobre os dela._ Outra regra._

- Você ainda me ama, então?

Sakura fechou os olhos. Ele tinha quebrado quase todas as regras que recitou em sua carta. Ela nunca seria capaz de parar de amá-lo, tanto quanto ele de feri-la.

- Eu te amo. - sussurrou.

- Bom.

E então ele quebrou sua última regra. E a beijou, um beijo longo e possessivo e doce. Beijou cada articulação dos dedos de sua mão direita, seu ombro, queixo, lábios. E segurou-a contra si, sussurrando seu nome, de novo e de novo. Ele quebrou as regras dela, de novo e de novo.

Sakura finalmente parou, soltando um suspiro longo e irregular. - Eu não quero fazer isso de novo, Sasuke, - começou a protestar.

Sasuke a fitou com olhos nublados. - Tudo bem. Você quer sair para almoçar? É por minha conta.

A boca da kunoichi cair escancarada. - O quê? Porque-

Sasuke se levantou. - É Dia dos Namorados, não é?

Ela o fitou e não respondeu.

- E o Dia dos Namorados é para casais, não é?

Ainda assim, permaneceu em silêncio, mas uma ponta de esperança começara a florescer em seu peito.

- Vamos então.

Sakura o seguiu para fora de seu quarto em estado de transe, apenas olhando para cima quando ele chamou seu nome.

- Sim, Sasuke-kun?

- Você e pessima escrevendo cartas de amor, só pra saber.

- ... Eu também te amo, Sasuke-kun.

. . .

* * *

><p><em>E isso ai, galerinha, uma one-shot sasusaku (atrasada) de dia dos namorados (tipo, apanha) risos<em>

_Lindonas, decidi que essa sera a **ultima** one-shot dessa serie (4 ja ta bom, ne ;)_

_Espero que vcs tenham curtido bastante!_

_ Mando um bjito pra fofa Annie-chan, autora desses escritos kawaii e bjitos de monte pra todas que acompanharam ;D_

_Nos vemos loguinho,_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><strong>ps:<strong> respondendo todos contatos agorinha :)

**pps:** amanha tem metamorfose (e essa semana tem the window e feeling you ;)


End file.
